


Latin, Gym, AP Chem, Home Ec, Physics, Lunch, Art, English, Study Hall... Oh My!

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: The Lawrence Kittens [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chemistry Teacher - Azazel, Class Schedule, First Meetings, Foreign Language Teacher - Linda Tran, Geek Kitty, Jock Benny, Jock Dean, Jock and Punk Lucifer, Multi, Nerd Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First hour Latin level 4 - with Sam<br/>Second hour Gym - with Benny<br/>Third hour AP Chemistry - with Kevin and Castiel<br/>Fourth hour Foods - with Jo, Gabriel, and Benny<br/>Fifth hour Physics - with Castiel and Jo<br/>Sixth hour lunch -  with all<br/>Seventh hour Art - with Charlie and Dean<br/>Eight hour English - with Garth and Ash<br/>Ninth hour Study Hall - with all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Latin Four: part 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Okay... so The chapter system for this is kinda screwed up, just bare with me please!
> 
> Chapter ONE through THREE are about Sam and Kitty's Latin 4 class.  
> Chapter FOUR starts the next class.

Benny walks Kitty and I to our Latin, level four, classroom quickly so he can get to his Computers 101 class. He regularly complains about the class and it being too hard to follow, and the only reason he takes the class is because he needs the credit to graduate this year. I can tell he's reluctant to leave Kitty, this is her first day at a new school. She has us though; Gabriel is calling us the ‘Kitty squad’.

The you’re-going-to-be-late-soon bell rings through the intercom, and Benny leave the classroom with a kiss on Kitty’s cheek and a promise to come walk her to her next class.

Since our class doesn't have assigned seats Kitty and I can sit wherever we want. We Take the seats in the right back corner farthest from the door. “It's nice to not be the only Junior in here anymore." I say to Kitty and she smiles; just a little pull of the lips. Her leg is bouncing up and down under the plastic desk. She's nervous.


	2. Latin Four: part 2

The tardy bell blares, it sounds more like one of those old - timey air raid something or other sounds. A few stragglers make their way into the classroom, all receiving glares from our teacher; Mrs Tran. She's a sassy lady with small wrinkles on her forehead, and eyes, and dark gray black hair. Mrs. Tran isn't the tallest but makes up for it in her sass and 'do what I say and we won't have any problems' attitude.

The last person to walk through the door is number 66 on the baseball team, AKA the devil, Lucifer Milton. I still have trouble believing he passes this class; it's the highest level class offered at this school and he's the school slacker. If Gabriel hadn't filled the part of ‘Class Clown’ Lucifer would have definitely taken that title instead.

“Milton! One more tardy and it's a detention for you!” Mrs. Tran

“Yeah, yeah…” Lucifer mumbles without his usual hiss or snide comment. I guess Kitty’s blow to the ego actually got to him. Awesome!

Mrs. Tran starts the lesson, but stops short when her eyes land on me. “Sam?” Mrs. Tran starts with a flabbergasted look, “Just … why?” She motions to her nose and cheeks. My face heats up a little and I can see the blush rising on Kitty’s cheeks out of the corner of my eye.

“My friend and I are helping our new friend” ,I point to Kitty with my thumb, “get around the school. This is how she knows who to go to.” Mrs. Tran nods a few times before grabbing something off her desk and continuing the lesson. She walks up and down the aisles while we practice what we learned last friday, or in mine and Kitty's case, I catch her up on notes and vocabulary.

When Mrs. Tran gets to us she asks Kitty what her name is for the Attendance Chart. When she tells Mrs. Tran her name she gives both of us an amused smirk, we both smile; Kitty’s wider than it was when class started.


	3. Latin Four: part 3

Lucifer raises his hand about thirty minutes into the class. By now the class is working on tonight's homework or, since this class is mostly seniors, reading whatever book seniors are reading for English this semester. Mrs. Tran asks Lucifer what he wants, but doesn’t let him leave when it’s only to go to the bathroom.

Kitty understands this more than I thought she would. There’s almost no pronunciation problems when she speaks the Latin phrase we’re given to practice and her spelling is spot on.

From our class we can hear the early gym bell go off. It tells people in gym they have five minutes to get dressed. Kitty looks at me when it goes off; her leg starts bouncing up and down again. Mrs. Tran says we can start packing up our stuff and socialize for the last few minutes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see an animalistic, almost creepy, smirk grow on Lucifer's face. It’s not aimed at me though, it’s aimed at Kitty.

Quickly, I pack my notes into my backpack. Kitty’s back pack is laying on the floor between us. It’s a plain black messenger bag with ‘MEOW’ painted ,in big white letters, onto the flap.

“How did you and Benny meet?” I ask as she packs up. I hear footsteps approaching us and they’re too loud to be Mrs. Tran’s.

“Yeah Kitty-Cat. How did you and Lafitte meet?” Lucifer's voice is just a string of hisses jumbled together; he sound like what I imagine a snake would if they could talk.

“Well Sam…” She doesn’t acknowledge Lucifer, just continues to look at me or her bag as she continues to pack up. “I met Benny at one of his games. He played against my old school. I hadn’t wanted to go cause I’m not interested in sport, well wasn’t, but I was pressured into going and think at one point was physically dragged onto the bleachers.” Kitty giggles for a moment “Anyway, I saw Benny after the game looking for something in the dugout, it was late so I decided to help him out. He’d lost his phone so he gave me his number. I called the number and Dean picked up… Benny and I connected and started dating pretty quickly actually. Yeah, and now I’m here.” Kitty was covered in blush by the end. Lucifer let out a huff of air and stomped back to his seat.

The bell rang moments later. Now, normally I would have bolted out of here, but I decided to stay until Benny gets here… and that may or may not be because I fear the wrath of Charlie if I, do, do that.


	4. Gym: part one

Ring you stupid bell ring! I urge in my head as I wait for the bell to ring. I have to walk Kitty to our next class; gym.

Just twenty more seconds left  
… ten  
… five  
RING!!!! and I’m off, sprinting out of the Computers classroom and into the empty hallway. They’ll start filling up soon enough. I hear the clomp clomp of many shoes hitting tiled floors.

Kitty's classroom door is open when I get there; only seconds later. Sam, Mrs. Tran. Lucifer, and Kitty are the only ones left in the room. Kitty’s eyes light up when she sees me; she nearly jumps over a desk to hug me.

“Thank you, brother.” I say to Sam and he nods to me.

“You ready for gym?” I say with a smile to Kitty, she smiles back and takes my, normal sized, hand in her own tiny one.


	5. Gym: part two

I make an effort to change extra quickly today.

Kitty got her uniform this morning when we went to get her schedule. The school only had larges and extra larges left so I expect it to be huge on her. I told Kitty to just change in a stall today and that Charlie, Jo, and her would figure out all that locker-room stuff after school.

When I get to the gym she's already there. Her uniform, as expected, is huge on her. The shorts go past her knees and the shirt covers her butt, ending about mid-thigh. Kitty hasn’t noticed me yet and I can tell she’s uncomfortable. She’s visibly shaking all over and her thumbs are drumming against her thighs.

Kitty sees me finally and it’s as if all the anxiety in her body has drained onto the gymnasium floor. Leaving the Kitty that I know and love behind. She hugs me tightly and I return the hug greatly.


	6. Gym: part three

Ms. Fate, our gym teacher, tells us we’re playing dodgeball today. I cringe and Kitty cusses under her breath. A string of hiss-like cheers standout in the crowd of tired student and it’s my turn to cuss. I’d forgotten Lucifer Milton was in this gym period.

Before the game can start Ms. Fate has to take attendance. This is where Kitty tells her the preferred name; not Kathrine, and introductions are exchanged. Ms. Fate let's Kitty and I stay with me for the game; making it a randomized game, not gender against gender. This puts Lucifer on the other team.

I feel bad for the rest of my team; Lucifer is the best pitcher for our school baseball team. I’m first baseman and Dean is either shortstop or catcher, depending on what school we’re up against.

The whistle blows and everyone runs to the center. The track kids get there first, then Lucifer and I.

I grab two of the foam balls and hand one to Kitty. “Stay behind me” I tell her and she replies with “Already planned to Benny-bear!” She ends it with a meep when a ball hits the wall with a loud bang.

Please let this class go by quickly!


	7. Gym: part four

Within fifteen minutes, Lucifer has gotten ten, or twenty, of my teammates out. He’s going for the small, weak ones first. I’m surprised, normally he goes for the strong, then the tall, then the small. What’s he planning?

Behind me Kitty is still… hiding, but has gotten two people out and occasionally thrown a ball or two.

Something on our side attracts Lucifer’s attention, he turns his head to the side to look at it. Apparently he’s done with the small and is now going for the strong. I’m about to throw a ball at him, but before I can another, green, dodge ball hits him right in the chest. Lucifer is stunned, he looks at me but I shake my head. Kitty is giggling happily, next to me now.

“Milton you’re out!” Ms. Fate yells. Lucifer stomps off the court with a look of pure hatred pointed straight at Kitty.

“You did that?” I ask Kitty. A wide smile spreads on her face. She twirls around and sing-songs ‘Yep!’.

The whistle blows again and the game starts again. Kitty picks a ball up off the floor and sing songs “I am awesome!” with a smile on her face and rarely seen confidence.

“Yes you are.” I whisper to her just as she throws the ball at one of Lucifer’s teammates.


	8. Gym: part five

Soon after Lucifer got put back in the game one of Kitty and I’s teammates got hit in the face with a ball and it was cut short. He had to be taken to the Nurse by Ms. Fate after he woke up. Ms. Fate let us change early and socialize; trusting us to be responsible and stay in the gym.

I change back into my simple jeans and t-shirt quickly and wait for Kitty in the gym. She comes out of the locker room before any other girls. In her left hand is a small circular mirror, in her right is eyeliner. Kitty gracefully flops onto the floor, facing me. She quickly fixes her cat nose, which had smudge a little.

Before I know what’s happening she grabs my chin and is putting more makeup on my nose and cheeks. “Perfect!” Kitty rolls the ‘r’ to mimic a cat’s purr. She pecks a small kiss on my lips and leans back to sit on her calves.

“How was Latin?” I ask, sounding more than a little dumbstruck; possibly love struck, as I speak.

“Good, Mrs. Tran’s really sassy.” She slides next to me and places her head on my shoulder. “What’s your first hour class?”

“Computers” I groan

“That sounds like an exciting class” Kitty retorts with sarcasm. “How about next hour?” She yawns and stretches through the question.

“German”

“Right, you told me about that. What level?”

“Three, but advanced three, so I might as well be in remedial four.


	9. Gym: part six

A smile creeps onto my face as I get an idea. “Ich ließe dich” I whisper into her ear. Blush rises to her cheeks, she tries to hide it by pulling the neck of her sweater over her nose.

Kitty gets really close to my face, our noses almost touching close. She lets go of the sweaters neck and if falls back to her collar bone. For a moment I think she’s going to kiss me again, but then she speaks.”Ego sum in amore aum te.” The words flow out as if she’s been speaking Latin her entire life. Kitty quickly leans in and pecks another kiss on my lips; she never has been the kind of girl that into long heated kisses. When Kitty goes back to her previous spot with her back to the wall and her head on my shoulder she quickly asks me, “We were saying ‘I love you’ right?” I nod and her body relaxes.


	10. Gym: part seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, translations are from google, they may not be correct.

I don’t hear Lucifer approach when he does. He speaks, but I don’t know what he’s saying, “Tua boyfriend est morionem.” he lets out a hiss-like laugh and Kitty’s body tenses again. “Quare non venisti hangout cum frigus haedos super huc venire? Non noc victus!” Kitty jumps to her feet and stomps to Lucifer. I trot after her and hold her arms.

“You take that back!” She yells while struggling to get out of my hold on her. “Toll quad recesseries daemon!” Kitty stops struggling and just stands there glaring at Lucifer. He’s glaring back.

“Pass auf Kitty-Cat!” Lucifer says to Kitty but is looking at me. He knows I know what he said, ‘Watch your back!’ He needs to watch his if he’s going to threaten Kitty.

I can’t help but smile when Kitty hisses at him as he walks away. We both chuckle, but that quickly turns into full fledged laughter. Lucifer looks at us like we’re insane.

Who know’s? We might be!


	11. Gym: part eight

“What do you have next?” I ask Kitty when we stop laughing. Kitty takes a moment to think before answering.

“Chemistry” She says with an unsure tone. “I think?” Kitty digs through her bag and pulls out a sheet of paper. “Yep. Chemistry with… Mr. Azazel.”

“You’re joking?” I ask her. Mr. Yellow Eyes will torture her like he’s torturing Castiel and Kevin! He’s the worst teacher; always giving giving surprise quizzes and tests, has a terrible grading scale, and is just cruel.

“No, It says ‘Mr. Azazel’ right here.” Kitty points at the paper. “Why?” Now her tone is suspicious and almost worried.

“He’s the worst, and meanest, teacher at this school!” I drag out ‘worst’ and ‘meanest’ to get my point across. 

“Great!” Kitty huffs sarcastically just before the bell rings. The gym empties quickly and it’s only us. “Let's go.” She sighs, but helps me up to my feet and intertwines our fingers again.

We part ways at her classroom. Before I leave I give her a ‘good luck’ and a kiss.


	12. AP Chemistry: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's POV

Dammit my eye itches!  
What harm would more smudging do?  
Would Dean notice?  
He noticed Kitty this morning- !

“You okay Castiel?” Kevin asks me, interrupting my inner monologue thoughts. I nod, but he still looks at me with that damn calculating look of his.

“You’re not going to stop staring at me until I spill aren't you?”

“Pretty much” Kevin replies monotonically.

“Fine” I take a deep breath and sighs, “I’m just a little jealous is all.” He nods.

“Kitty?” He asks and it’s my turn to nod. “it’s her first day, Castiel. She’ll catch everyone's attention for a while then blend in like the rest of us. Don’t hate her for being new and needing help.” His jaw is locked by the end of his speech.

I remember his first day of school last year; just a fuzzball of anxiety and stress over grades. Now, a sophomore, open and not as stressed.

“okay” I say to him…

I’ll try…


	13. AP Chemistry: part 2

Castiel’s jealousness is so annoying! I can tell this girl, Kitty, is a bundle of anxiety just like I had been last year. He has the nerve to be jealous because someone needs help getting around the school for a few days. It’s not like she’s single and hitting on Dean. For Christ's sake, she’s dating Benny!

Calm down Kevin!  
Breath!  
In. Out. In. Out…   
In. Out. In. Out… 

“There’s Benny” I tell Castiel, he looks up in time for Kitty and Benny to walk in. I flag her down and point to the chair next to me, she nods. Before she walks over though Benny taps her shoulder and says something. Kitty’s entire body stiffens, but she nods and kisses Benny. She has to go on her tippy-toes; just like when Garth and I kiss. Benny walks out the door and it’s like a new person is in the place of Kitty. this one, a shell of the girl I met this morning.

Quickly, she walks over to Castiel and I. He gives her a look so I kick his shin under the table.


	14. AP Chemistry: part 3

The tardy bell rings and Mr. Azazel, our AP Chemistry, teacher walks in. 

“Watch out, he can smell fear” Castiel jokes, and all three of us smile. I can tell she’s like I was last year; anxious, but once we have friends around us open and carefree.

Mr. Azazel’s eyes scan the room and land on us, the only three with cat whiskers and noses. He gives us a disapproving look. In his hand is a slip of paper, “Katherine Willish?” he reads off. Next to me Kitty winces and raises her hand. “Katherine?”

“Kitty” She corrects

“What?” Mr. Azazel asks her.

“I go by Kitty” He nods.

“CLASS!” His voice booms suddenly. All eyes are on him in seconds. “Today we are discussing the history of the Atom!” If we weren’t afraid of the teacher, we might have all groaned just then.


	15. AP Chemistry: part 4

“John Dalton…” Blah Blah Blah! Why? 

Will he notice if I just put my head down for a second?

Wait? Is Kitty sitting up? How?

Her posterior is of someone interested… How?

Is she taking notes? What? 

I’m dreaming!

I have to be! I fell asleep in class and now I’m dreaming! Any minute now a textbook is going to slam next to my head and I’m going to wake up! 

Right?

The bell rings making me realize I wasn’t dreaming. Kitty was actually taking notes in Mr. Azazel class!

Whoa!


	16. Foods: part 1

“Dude, what did the clock do to you?” Jo chuckles when she spots me glaring at the german classrooms clock. 

As if glaring will make time go faster… 

“It’s not going fast enough for him.” Lucifer supplies, how he’s taking two languages and passing is beyond me. “Needs to get back to his little Kitty Cat- .”

“Don’t call her that!” I growl at him through clenched teeth. He puts his hands up in mock surrender. I have half the mind to beat the shit out of him, but I don’t want to be kicked off the baseball team.

“Benny?” Jo calls even though we sit right next to each other. “How is your makeup staying on? Mine is smudging!” She’s looking at her makeup in a small handheld mirror, trying to darken and fix her whiskers.

“Kitty fixed it for me… quite forcefully actually.” I chuckle

“Atta girl!” Jo replies

“One minute left, you can pack up.” Our teacher calls out to the class of uninterested students. Jo and I waste no time packing up today; we have to walk to the science hall then to foods across the school. 

~RING!~

We jump out of our seats and are out into the hallway first.

“We bookin’ it?” Jo asks rhetorically as we jog… well run, down the halls to Mr. Azazel’s AP Chem. class.


	17. Foods: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo's POV

Good god why are these people walking so slow? “Walk faster!” I bark at a group of, short shorts wearing, girls. They scatter with a few swears thrown Benny and I’s way.

Kevin, Cas, Dean, and Kitty are standing in the hallway when we get to the classroom. Dean has his arm around Cas and Kevin is talking to Kitty. Gabriel comes up behind us after Benny attaches himself to Kitty.

“Cassie! Sam-o’s looking for you.”

“If he needs the physics homework answers…” Cas trails off and sighs, then walks off with Dean.

“And off to Food we go!” Gabriel announces and starts skipping down the hall. I jog after him, leaving Benny and Kitty. They can afford to be a little late since it’s Kitty’s first day, but me… not so much.


	18. Foods: part 3

The four of us get in the Foods room just as the late bell is done ringing; technically still on time.

“Alright, everyone in their seats!” Mrs. What’s her face calls out. “Jo… Benny…?” She points between the three of us. She totally bypasses Gabriel. He does stuff like this all the time. “You must be the new student!” She says to Kitty “Is there a nickname you go by?” Kitty nods.

“Kitty” The teacher nods and writes some things down before pointing to the only empty seat in the room, the one next to Gabe. She tells Kitty that that is where she will be sitting.

Benny and I sit in the row directly in front of Gabe and Kitty. It’s still in the back, but close enough to see the board. Gabe regularly copies, what little, notes we take. He says it’s because he can’t see the board, but I think he’s just lazy. 

“Okay!” The teacher starts “Since Homecoming is only two weeks away, we’re going to make cookies that we think represent the school the best. The cookies with the most votes will be sold at the homecoming dance.” She writes ‘HOMECOMING!’ on the board. “Allright, brainstorm with your groups!” Benny and I turn our seats around to be face to face with Gabe and Kitty. 

I have to say, I wasn’t expecting what I heard when I turned around:

“No! My kitten noise is better! ~Meow~”  
“Meow”  
“Meow!”  
“Me-ow” Gabe’s voice cracked mid meow, making all of us laugh.

With pure confusion on her face, Kitty asks “So we’re making cookies?”

“Yep!” Gabriel says excitedly “We should make coffee cookies!”

“No!” Benny and I say in unison “The last thing we need at homecoming are a bunch of hyped up horny teenagers.” Gabe throws a big pouty lip my way.

“If we want our cookie to get picked we need a peanut free, gluten free, coffee free, and relatively healthy cookie.” Benny sighs.

“That sounds like a boring sugar cookie with no frosting” Kitty mumbles then pulls out a green notebook labeled ‘Drawings’ and a pen. She starts to draw something, then Benny starts talking about brownie cookies and all that deliciousness.

About five minutes later, Kitty drops the notebook in the middle of the table. There’s a drawing of a lion shaped cookie with kitten like features. The ingredients and cook time is scribbled all around the drawing. 

“How about this?” Kitty asks

“WOW!” Gabriel booms. The teacher walks by just as Gabe yelled and caught a glimpse of the drawing.

“You should enter this.” She said before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Questions, prompts, and praises.
> 
> Negative Commentary and judgment is not welcome
> 
> ... thank you for reading!


End file.
